


Four Words

by creepie-cookie (Sukeruton0985)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, analogical - Freeform, this was another self-indulgent drabble I regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukeruton0985/pseuds/creepie-cookie
Summary: Logan took great care to plan out his days. However, even he hadn't planned on this.Aka Logan and Virgil go on a date and Logan falls hard
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Same time next week?" - Four words that ruined his schedule
> 
> Warnings: None

Logan took great care to plan out his days. After all, he had to ensure an optimal amount of time was allotted to each of his activities in order to maximize his productivity while maintaining a healthy lifestyle. He kept an updated calendar in his office and adhered to a consistent schedule.

However, even he hadn’t planned for this.

“I mean, what are the odds of both of those events happening in that short of a time?! There has to be some sort of connection- Lo? Lo, you still with me?”

“Yes, I am present. You were describing a recent theory you stumbled across.” In all honesty, Logan wasn’t entirely sure what the theory was, having been more enraptured by the way the man across from him spoke so fervently and his animated gestures as he relayed his thoughts.

“Right,” Virgil brushed his bangs out of his eyes to fix his gaze on Logan. “You know, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to. It’s fine.”

“No!” Logan burst out, causing the other to jump slightly. Logan cringed inwardly at his unintended spike in volume, “I apologize for my suddenly heightened volume, and for conveying a disinterest a moment ago. I assure you, that was not my intention. The current subject is a sufficient and intriguing conversation topic.”

“If you’re sure…” Virgil trailed off before jumping back into the earlier conversation. Logan attempted to devote more attention to the content of his speech rather than the man himself, but it was proving exceptionally difficult every time he noticed Virgil’s eyes light up in excitement. Thankfully, he managed to retain enough of the conversation to respond appropriately, and before long, it was time for them to retire for the night.

After paying and Logan offered his arm to the other man, and the pair walked toward the nearest bus stop. Although Virgil knew Logan lived within walking distance in the opposite direction, he accepted the company without a word. A comfortable silence fell between them, broken only by the sounds of the city around them.

Upon reaching their destination, Virgil awkwardly retracted his arm from Logan’s and shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other, looking down at his boots.

“So…um, I liked hanging out with you tonight.” He glanced up, and Logan felt his breath catch a little.

“As did I, Virgil. You have proved to be a wonderful companion,” Logan swallowed past the butterflies fluttering up inside him.

Virgil’s face flushed at Logan’s words just as the bus slowed to a stop beside them. He wrapped his arms around himself and glanced toward the open glass doors, hesitating.

“Maybe… we could do this again then? Same time next week?” Virgil mumbled, glancing around anxiously.

Logan felt his heart stop and restart, pounding faster than before.

“Yes,” he paused to clear his throat. “Yes, that would be ideal. I look forward to seeing you at the same time next week.”

One corner of Virgil’s lips lifted in a half-smile. “Cool, I’ll see you later then.” And with that, he boarded the bus to head home.

No, Logan hadn’t planned to fall in love tonight. But maybe it was okay to stray from the plan every once in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on Tumblr [@creepie-cookie](https://creepie-cookie.tumblr.com/) (my Sides blog) or [@queen-of-all-things-snuggly](https://queen-of-all-things-snuggly.tumblr.com/) (my main blog)!


End file.
